


Ab Aeterno

by 7dragons7



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save the most important person in your life you'd naturally be willing to do anything, right? Even if it meant reliving time over and over again? Even if it meant an endless struggle with nothing but failures to show from it? </p>
<p>Surely with all the numerous possibilities out there in the world there has to be one that works. One that would ensure that the precious person is safe from harm and can live the normal human life that all want for him. </p>
<p>Hyuuga lives his life as a Reaper, slaying the Ghosts that wreck havoc in their world, repeating time over and over again to save Ayanami whose fate seems to become the most powerful Ghost of all time. But even the strongest heart feels the hopelessness of a near impossible task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Repeating Histories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how much sense this fic makes if you haven't seen Madoka Magica but I hope it works even if you haven't. This chapter is supposed to feel the way it does. I'm very happy with it. Going forward all the rules and such will be explained on how the Reapers and Ghosts work. 
> 
> I feel very confident about this so please enjoy!

_ “Will you make a contract with me”  _

“Contract?” The silver haired male repeated, his gaze unwavering on this creature. “What kind of contract?”

_“I will grant you anything your heart desires. Any miracle. Any wish.”_  

“But…” he pressed, for nothing so grand could come without a price. 

_ “In return you will fight the Ghosts for me.”  _

“That’s it?” Who could deny such a thing, it seemed the odds were in his favor. But what would he wish for? What did he want more than anything. He used to know… But as of late… 

* * *

“Ayanami-sensei!”

The teacher blinked suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was in the middle of a class lecture. He placed his fingers to his temple, feeling a faint wave of dizziness that seemed to be passing quickly. 

“Ayanami-sensei, are you okay?” 

“Yes. My apologies… Let’s move along.” He waved his hand as to brush aside their worries and pressed the button on the small remote in his hand to switch slides. “Now, as I was saying--” 

A shrill bell cut through his words and instantly the sounds of students quickly packing up filled the classroom. 

“Tsk.” Typical. Classes were just not long enough. “Don’t forget your papers are due next week. If you need an extension you should speak with me immediately for I will not tolerate late assignments.” There was some murmuring at his words but there was no doubt bound to be a few that gave him some teary eyed story.  _ Annoying _ … 

“Aya-tan~” His nickname was called in a happy tone, and squeezing past students was none other than his colleague and friend, Hyuuga. “Let’s get lunch.” 

“I’m not feeling particularly hungry.” The silver haired man admitted, placing his things in his briefcase. 

“There’s no excuse this time around.” Hyuuga chided, wagging a finger as he did. Ayanami would be the first to admit he had no idea what the other meant by this time around since the dark haired man seemed to _always_ get his way.

“Please take care of yourself, Ayanami-sensei. That was really scary.” 

“I’m just fine, Kuroyuri-chan, thank you for your concern.” He dismissed the young student, ignoring Hyuuga’s ever pressing gaze. 

“Oh~? What was that?” 

There was no getting out of lunch now it seemed.

"It was a passing moment during class. I am sure lunch will ensure it won't happen again." 

"Mhmm," Hyuuga hummed knowingly and led the way to the school cafeteria. 

It was like this every day. Or nearly every day. The daily routine never changed. He taught, Hyuuga grabbed him for lunch he taught some more and graded in between. But this was by no means unwelcome. He enjoyed such things that felt familiar especially when feeling so out of sorts from time to time. Teaching was nice. Different subject matter same schedule. Year after year after year… And it always kept him busy. 

“Ahhhh, ," Hyuuga whined, poking at his food with the plastic fork. "We should have gone out to eat. Cafeteria food is always so questionable. Or I should have brought my own lunch… OR I should have had Haruse make me something. Put his home ec students to work and have them make me a decent meal for once.” 

“There is no need to go out to eat when the school provides us with lunch at a much more efficient cost.” The history teacher informed, his gaze fixed on the papers in front of him and drawing a nice long red line through a sentence. 

“You worry too much about money…” Hyuuga informed. 

“You don’t worry enough.” 

The dark haired male adjusted his glasses and slid his tray aside. “Are you sure you’re alright? What happened in class today.” 

“I couldn’t say. I must have felt dizzy for a moment and it startled the students.” 

“It’s cause you don’t eat enough.” 

Possibly… Ayanami silently agreed with this conclusion though. Although, in this particular case it could be something else. That faint vision he saw in those few moments.  “Ghosts.” 

Hyuuga’s bloody red gaze fell to his friend, the wrapper from his candy crackling as he pulled it off. “Hmm?” 

“As a chemistry teacher here… what is your stance on ghosts?” 

The other’s gaze darkened despite his smile brightening. “I didn’t know a chemistry teacher had a specific stance on the supernatural. I know they’re not in the table of elements.” 

He knew Hyuuga would not take his words seriously. He regretted saying anything at all. He pushed away his tray as well and prepared to leave and make his way to his office. 

“Let me ask you something then.” Hyuuga reached out and placed his hand on the other’s. “As a history teacher what’s your stance on magic?” 

Magic? Well. “I suppose even from a historian’s perspective it might exist in some kind of form. There are curses documented in history. Such as the one that had killed a president of the United States every certain number of years. And Europe is full of blood oaths and curses in their stories so--” 

“But what do  _ yo _ _u_ think?” Hyuuga interrupted. “Do you believe in such things? Miracles and magic?” 

“No. Of course not.” Ayanami huffed a bit, such ridiculous questioning though he had brought up ghosts first. So maybe… 

“That’s good. You shouldn’t believe in that kinda stuff. We’re adults after all.” The other brightened up and slowly stood, taking both trays from the table. Ayanami hadn’t eaten much but then neither had he. They really should have gone out to eat regardless of the other’s stresses about money. “I’d say we should get dinner tonight but--” 

“Yukikaze will be waiting for me.” 

“Of course.” That's what he expected Ayanami to say. 

Ayanami finally stood as well, everything packed neatly into his briefcase once more. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Hyuuga. Don’t set anything on fire during class.” 

“You’re trying to take all the fun out of my classes with that kind of statement,” The other whined, but offered a wave as Ayanami departed, his smile fading just slightly. “Ghosts, huh?” 

* * *

“Yukikaze will be waiting for me. That’s what he told me today. I hope you haven’t done anything to hurt his feelings.” 

“Everything I do is for the sake of Ayanami-sama. This one was too close to home… I was worried.” Came the other’s voice, his glasses reflecting the moonlight. 

“You know I won’t let anything happen. You don’t have to run off at the first sense of danger.” Hyuuga shook out his sword, black droplets scattering across the ground. “Our resolves are the same after all. Everything I do is for his sake too.” 

“That’s just what I don’t understand…” The other’s staff slammed into the ground, the roof cracking just slightly under the pressure. “Why are you here and who are you?” 

Hyuuga adjusted his dark frames a bit an almost sad smile appearing. “It’s pointless to answer anymore. Asking you to trust me is too much, I understand, but don’t do anything that will hurt him. He was expecting you so--” 

“It’s none of your concern.” Came the other’s sharp voice, cutting through his own. “Leave us be.” 

Such a thing just wasn’t possible. 

He said nothing more allowing Yukikaze to hop away. He wanted to follow but he also didn’t want to have to fight the other. He could win and quite easily but… Such things would only make Ayanami sad in the end. He wouldn’t want them to fight. 

Ayanami would be hurting soon enough after all. Very soon actually... 

Hyuuga glanced up a the dark sky, the ever damning force was pressing in. Maybe this time... Maybe he could do _something_. 

* * *

“Sorry I’m late.” Yukikaze, stepped into small apartment, it was dimly lit and there was no answer at his arrival. Ayanami was mad… Well, probably not mad. But annoyed at him most likely. He had said he’d be here. “Have you eaten?” Yukikaze questioned, stepping into the main room to hang up his jacket. 

“Yes.” Ayanami answered, hunched over paperwork at the small coffee table, grading as usual. He could easily say he was glad Ayanami wasn't ever a teacher of his when growing up. His partner assigned monstrous amounts of homework.

“Liar.” Yukikaze retorted seeing no signs of such things. 

“Then don’t ask pointless questions that you already know the answers to. We were supposed to eat together tonight. I wasn’t going to eat without you.” 

“And I’m sorry, I should have called. Or texted…” There was really no excuse for that. He simply… 

“What kept you?” 

A simple question yet it implied so much more. What were you doing? And why? Why was it always like this? He couldn’t answer though he wished he could. If there was one thing that other Reaper and him agreed on it was keeping Ayanami far from _that_ kind of life. Tragedy would only befall if he ever awakened. 

Without a good explanation and without solid proof of his whereabouts it only looked bad. Loyalty had never been questioned before and it only broke his heart to have doubt cast upon his character. To keep Ayanami safe and well protected he would bear whatever words and whatever outcome. 

“Just some work.” Yukikaze answered, that wasn’t a lie exactly. Lying was never the right choice. Ayanami could pick that up in a moment.

“I see. Well. I’m going to bed.” The silver haired male's voice was level and even. You had to know him well to know he was upset. The dark violet eyes. The stiff shoulders. The way he pushed himself up from the sofa. Yukikaze could see it all so clearly. 

“Wait. Please.” Near desperate, he reached out for the other, holding on to his sleeve. “I need you to believe me.” 

“Have I given a sign that I don’t? Why would you think that I wouldn’t? Have you said something that would spring doubt?” 

The way this man spoke drove him near crazy. It was always so admirable to watch back then. How he twisted words and made enemies confess. Having this directed at him was horrible in every sense of the word. It wasn’t right. If only… if only he could be honest and tell Ayanami everything. But he couldn’t… he just couldn’t bring him into this life. Much less know about it. 

They all agreed. Even those he didn’t know. It was all decided that Ayanami should live a normal life. 

“Ayan--” 

The apartment building shook violently for a moment interrupting all conversation. Walls rattled and books fell off their shelves. Their almost very serious fight came to a sudden crashing halt which was a good thing. He didn't want to fight with the other and that's what it was boiling down to very quickly. On the negative side he had to leave right this moment which he already knew wouldn't be taken well. 

“An earthquake?” Ayanami questioned, moving to pick things up of the floor and place them back in their respective places. 

“I’ll go see…” Yukikaze reached into his pocket and turned away. 

“Go see?” Ayanami questioned, moving to follow. 

“Just stay here.” The dark haired man insisted, his voice sharp and commanding. It hurt. It absolutely hurt to talk to the other this way but it had to be. It just had to… “Please…” 

Ayanami was hard headed and proud. He always had been. Always would be. He would not tolerate being talked to this way. A relationship like this… it would not last. He could not protect his Ayanami this way. Maybe despite having this good life it just wasn’t something that was meant to be. Keeping this man safe and alive would have to mean sorrow for him as well. It was selfish to want everything. Just being alive should be enough. He shouldn't be greedy. 

“We’ll talk when I get back.” Yukikaze assured, frowning at the other’s retreating back. “I…” _I love you._ He’d say those words when he returned when he reassured the other that all was well. Wasting no more time he quickly departed from the house, taking out a glowing white gem that seemed to be caged in gold. By his will his suit transformed into flowing garments of white and black. Robes and scarves that looked heavy but were incredibly light. With this power that he’d been granted he could protect the one he loved most. His staff formed in his hand and without wasting any time, he jumped gracefully onto the rooftops of homes and to fight the disturbance that had appeared near their home. 

This felt like a powerful foe... 

He wasn’t alone though. That other Reaper was here as well. He was just up ahead, lingering in the shadows. In the right light he could see the flashes of gold that his outfit had. The gleam of his sword. 

He didn’t need anyone’s help protecting Ayanami-sama. He would do it himself. 

* * *

_ "Don’t take it so hard. He’s only trying to protect you.” _

Ayanami paused, taking note of a fluffy purple creature. Like.. a rabbit or something similar. It had wings, it seemed. “What are you?” 

_ “Someone that can help you! He’s in trouble and you can save him.”  _

Was he hallucinating? No, wait, this was the creature from that small vision during class. He was sure of it now. “Yukikaze is in trouble?” The setting and conversation were a bit different but this was still all very familiar. As if he’d had this conversation before… 

_ “Yes. It’s hard to explain but I’ll do it quickly so you have time to save him. Follow me!”  _

The purple rabbit like creature hurried forward, leading him out the fire escape and up to the roof. Then it was some careful steps and jumps from rooftop to rooftop. It was fine until the environment around them completely shifted and changed into something unrealistic looking. 

“Where have you taken me?” 

_ “It doesn’t matter. Look!”  _

Seemingly flying through the air in robes of white was him. _Yukikaze._ What was happening? 

“ _ He’s a Reaper. He was given magical powers in order to fight the Ghosts. And in return his wish was granted. Now he must fight. But this Ghost is too powerful. Even with his ally it might not be enough.”  _

Ally? 

Oh. There! He was hard to see as he moved through the shadows. But the glinting gold was helpful in spotting him out. He wielded a sword it seemed and his clothes looked regal. Golden trim on an elegant tailed jacket. A long and frilly cravat. Shining buttons. An elegant display…It seemed familiar for some reason. Gold and black jackets with-- 

_ “They will die without help! You have to save them. You have to help Yukikaze. I know it’s short notice but you’re the only one who can. Inside you is an untapped power. You have the potential to be the most powerful Reaper of all. If you make a wish I can grant you power. And you can save them.”  _

This was all very surreal. But he was clearly seeing all of this with his own eyes. Surely… “What should I wish for?” 

_ “I can’t tell you that.” _ The purple creature admitted. _ “But it can be anything at all.”  _

He used to have wishes, didn’t he? It seemed impossible to think about now. It couldn’t be that long ago but it felt like it. He used to wish… he used to wish… 

* * *

It was just by chance that Hyuuga saw that purple fiend. It was pure instinct that had him shout out to his dearest person. But he should have stayed silent. He was naturally faster than Yukikaze. He could have done something. But calling out alerted the other who naturally ran towards Ayanami. They both wanted the same thing. They both wanted to save that precious person.

“Stay away from him.” Yukikaze called out slamming his staff through the vile purple creature, killing it. It saved Ayanami from making a wish. But only momentarily. 

_ Why did history repeat itself in different ways time and time again?  _

Never take your attention off the Ghosts. That was the first rule of being a Reaper. The skeletal like figure wrapped in black mist turned towards Yukikaze, moving closer to the two figures. The Ghost swung his scythe...

"Ayanami!" Yukikaze reached out for the other. "I need to tell you something. I--" 

A clean strike across the neck of the white clothed Reaper. Blood sprayed from the severed neck, coating Ayanami and the ground in it. The white gem that Yukikaze wore around his neck was also sliced in half. 

Yukikaze was dead. Slain right in front of Ayanami's eyes again.

The silver haired man's eyes were wide in shock and horror, his hand nearly reaching out for the other as the body fell to the ground in front of his feet. 

It’s always _horrible_ … it’s always _brutal_.  It always ended like this.

"How many more times do you have to watch him die?" Hyuuga asked himself, turning the dial of the item on his wrist. He could never prevent Yukikaze’s death. He could never get that far despite how hard he tried. And it is with that death that the rest unfolds seamlessly every time. He’d forfeit that life that was so dear to the other if he could just manage to change something. _Anything!_

Hyuuga rushed forward already knowing what happens next and how he’s powerless to stop it. Yukikaze had drawn the ghost in close to Ayanami so it was only a matter of moments.

Time moves forward again. 

_ “Make a wish! Hurry!” _ The purple beast commands taking advantage of the other in this state. 

“I wish for--” 

“Aya-tan!” Hyuuga calls out, desperate for the ability to change something. What good was his power if he can’t make a dent in the future? Why did this have to happen over and over again? 

The light from Ayanami’s transformation is blinding. He only ever gets to see his reaper outfit for a still moments, only when he stops time. It's truly a stunning sight. Gold and white in a suit quite like his own. Ayanami’s gem is a dazzling purple despite the color scheme he’s wearing and it shines _so_ bright. It’s just like the color of his eyes… 

_ He’s beautiful.  _

He’s always been so. But in that moment surrounded by light and full of a budding power... It’s an image that is forever in Hyuuga's mind, no matter how sad the next few moments are. 

He’s not fast enough to save Ayanami. He never is. He’s never quick enough to kill the Ghost. And time just doesn’t stop long enough for him to close the gap. If only he was stronger. That last second of stopped time passes and the Ghost pierces his beloved Aya-tan through with his scythe, the blow causing debris and dust to fall around and hiding such a horrifying sight from his eyes. 

It’s this sacrifice that allows him to slay the ghost and take the fragment for his own, cleansing his soul jewel and allowing him to escape from this nightmare. 

It’s always like this. He’s been here so many times. Over and over and over again. Nothing changes. He never gets any further. “Aya-tan…” 

Even after all this time he still hasn’t run out of tears or heart for this cause. The world shifts back to the way it should be. And there he is. Still and lifeless and with only a few moments until he turns into a terrifyingly powerful ghost. 

Hyuuga falls to his knees, gently resting his head against the other’s bloodied and broken body. “I tried…” He reaches for the still warm hand of the other, gently squeezing it. “I’m sorry.” 

He would try again that was a given but he needed to try a different path altogether. He’d allowed Yukikaze and Ayanami to be together because it felt right. After everything he wanted the other to be happy with the man he loved so dearly but that was not bringing happiness. Yukikaze also being a reaper complicated things and no matter how hard he tried he could not keep that person alive. _It was not meant to be…_

He needed different allies. Different sources to help him. He’d find them. He’d find all the reapers he could and work hard on constructing a completely protective force around the other. No matter the cost and however long it took he’d save this most precious person. He would do it. 

_ “Are you just going to turn back time again?”  _

He had no words for that _thing_. The answer was obvious. _**Of course he was.**_

Hyuuga picked himself up just a bit and leaned further in, stealing a gentle kiss from the other’s lifeless body. “I will save you.” 

_ No matter what.  _

Slowly Hyuuga picked himself up, winding up the weapon on his wrist. Back… all the way back… back until… 

  
_ That snowy day where they finally got to meet again._


	2. Meetings in the Snow

Long ago many lifetimes ago he met a young boy in the snow. He had silver hair that was covered in fresh snow and violet eyes that shined incredibly bright. They were each lost in a different way but from that moment on they were always side by side. Through bad times and good. Their fight was not so different from what they faced now. Hyuuga remembered it all so clearly, even how it ended.

And then they were all reborn. In this world. On this earth. Only everything was much crueler. 

Much like their first meeting this one was a snowy day only they weren't kids this time. Despite this, it felt nostalgic the moment he stepped outside. This ordinary life had led him down the path of teaching which was strange for someone like him but he also felt like it was right. Something important would happen if he stayed on this course. 

His instinct had been right. Enjoying the first snow of the year, Hyuuga stood in the school courtyard, long after everyone had departed. Staring up at the falling flakes felt reminiscent. 

A silent and graceful a figure descended from the sky, sliding a bit across the slick snow. Hyuuga could only catch a glimpse of the outfit the other was wearing before the blinding purple light overtook the yard. When the bright light had faded stood someone from memories that couldn’t possibly belong to him and yet… 

“Aya-tan…” 

The figure jumped at his voice, having assumed he was alone. “Do you know me?” 

It seemed he was the only one that remembered in that moment but that was just fine. Ayanami remembering their former life together wasn't necessary. On this new more peaceful world they could start from the beginning. “I think so.” Hyuuga rubbed at his eyes, stepping forward. 

“You must work at the school then. Another teacher?” 

“I’m Hyuuga, I teach Chemistry here.” 

“Ah, that explains it.” Ayanami stepped forward as well, his violet gaze looking over the other. “I’m a history teacher. I don’t know many over in your department.” 

“Your silver hair is easy to remember, that’s how I know you.” Hyuuga assured, with a bright smile. It was the eyes in all honesty but that was a bit forward for a first meeting. 

Ayanami looked somewhat satisfied with that explanation though. “Are you out here to watch the first snowfall then?” 

“Mm~ It holds a nostalgic feeling for me.” 

“For me as well.”  

This first meeting, it was Ayanami that was the Reaper and he the ordinary one. But from that first meeting he could always see the ghosts that the other faught. He only caught quick glimpses of the battle. Flashes of the white tails of the other’s jacket. The shimmering gold of his cuffs. The flair of purple from his gem. And that beastly looking scythe that he handled with ease. Always a pinnacle of grace and elegance in all things that he did. Ayanami was always mesmerizing. 

But he was not immortal. And he could be killed. 

_ “This is a possibility of all those that become Reapers. They gain powers but they can still be killed as easily as you can be. _ ” 

Hyuuga hesitantly reached out to touch the body of his friend. This… this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Why, why did Ayanami keep going places that he couldn’t follow? Couldn’t there be a way to prevent his tragedy? If he had power… if he had power surely he could save him. Surely they could be happy together if he had that ability. 

“Could I do it… Could I kill ghosts?” 

The purple creature’s ears twitched slightly.  _ “You have potential, certainly. If you have a wish I can grant you this power.”  _

“Then… I wish to go back. I wish to go back with the power and ability to save Aya-tan.” 

The creature blinked and slowly nodded.  _ “Your wish can be granted!” _

A light coming from himself blinded him for a moment and when he opened his eyes he found himself in bed. His phone had a date that was one that he’d already lived.  This meant… he’d gone back in time and had a chance to fix everything. 

But fixing it wasn't easy by any means. It wasn't just Ghosts that were the enemy but other Reapers as well. Other Reapers who had no issue with killing one another. 

Hyuuga had watched bindings of thread rip apart Ayanami. He'd watched vines choke him to death. Devoured, maimed, burned… It was all horrible and it was just so many things to remember each and every time. So many enemies. So many situations… 

And of course… 

He honestly couldn't believe it when he saw him. “Y-Yukikaze?” 

The other turned, his white robes billowing around him. Carefully the male adjusted his glasses and offered a faint smile. “Do you know me?” 

“I…” Yukikaze lived in this world. Ayanami  _ could _ be happy. 

Maybe he could bring them together. 

That had ended up being a mistake. And he tried several times to make it so but the other just wasn't destined to live, not with Ayanami anyway. It was always at Yukikaze’s death that things fell apart. No matter how hard he tried. 

He thought it would work because Yukikaze was a curious case. He too remembered Ayanami from their previous life. But not him. Just Ayanami. That was fine and made things easy and yet incredibly complicated at the same time. On the one hand at least Yukikaze wanted to protect Ayanami no matter what. But because Yukikaze had no memories of him there was no trust. If the other would just believe him instead of being suspicious so much more could be done and prevented. 

In the end it seemed he was just going to have to let Yukikaze die. It wasn't what he wanted, not at all. The moment he saw the other he knew that he somehow had to get them together despite the fact that Yukikaze was a Reaper. 

_ Do you know me _ , Yukikaze had asked. 

“I… I have someone you should meet.”

He'd introduced them dozens of times now. It was painful to do so each and everytime. 

He'd never resented Ayanami and Yukikaze's relationship. Envious of it, yes. But Ayanami’s happiness was his own as well. What he resented was the decade long suffering the other went through at the death of Yukikaze. And now time and time again he had to see that person watch in horror as the man he loved was slaughtered. 

He just wanted to make it work and bring that elusive happiness to the other but with Yukikaze’s inability to trust him made it truly impossible. 

Maybe in order to save Ayanami he had to do something a little selfish instead. 

The first thing he had to do when he repeated time was find the purple creature and kill it. Burupya was its name and he was the source of disaster. Burupya was able to sense those that had the power to become Reapers and then would grant their wish. There was a secret though. All Reapers would one day turn into Ghosts. Thus making Ayanami such a target for he had the ability to become a truly terrifying one. And each time Hyuuga rewinded time the more powerful Ayanami would become. He was unintentionally wrapping threads of fate around the other making him even more important in every timeline. Which made it all the more imperative for Ayanami to never become a Reaper. 

Killing Burupya never solved anything for long. The creature seemed to just keep reappearing but at least the first interception was avoided. He would not meet Ayanami during that first snow in the same way since the other would no longer have powers. A good start but this part was easy. 

Hyuuga kicked the purple creature’s severed body away from him, shaking out his blade. Now he had to-- 

“Hyuuga-san.” 

The other jumped in surprise at the voice that spoke to him. _ This was different. _

A lighter shade of violet eyes looked him over, lacking the warmth they usually held. This man’s expression was fairly grim. Him appearing right here, in this moment, had never happened before. 

_ What was happening? _

Should he rewind time right now and try again…? 

“You’re exploits are giving me a terrible headache.” The Reaper began with a soft sigh. “I thought at first my powers were weakening but after consuming fragments I am finding this is not the case.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hyuuga gripped his sword tightly, stepping forward. He had watched this person strangle Aya to death with vines and roots in one timeline. He could assure that such a thing didn’t happen again right now.

“Your constant jumping through time is ruining my ability to see the future.”

Labrador. An enemy in their previous life but also a strange ally in the end. It was him that had given him the power to try and save Ayanami from a dangerous battle. He had thought during one of these timelines that Labrador would be an ally here as well. But when he’d watched the thorned vines strangle Ayanami’s life away he realized he should have known better. He was alone on this venture.

“You know I can jump through time?” Hyuuga asked, his grip on his sword tightening. 

“I keep seeing different endings in my dreams. Over and over again. It’s all muddling together and rendering my power useless.” Labrador explained, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It’s like a constant headache… But considering it’s you, it is not unexpected. You will do anything to save him. You always have.” 

“You remember…?” 

“Somewhat…” Labrador admitted. “Only recently. Your interference has jogged something back. I remember my wish from that time. I remember what I wanted for him and it’s the same as what you want. I don’t feel now should be any different.” 

Hyuuga would very much like to trust this person. To finally have a friend to share this burden with. But… 

“It is not just Burupya that you have to keep away from Ayanami. Frau and Castor too.” 

“Your allies.” 

“Sort of... “ Labrador looked away a bit. “We’re all just independent Reapers… I only remembered that they were my friends now. This world isn’t a good one, Hyuuga-san. I’d rather free them from it and maybe we can try again somewhere else. I only know from your time skips… but we’re all destined to become Ghosts, aren’t we?” 

“Yes.” 

Labrador sighed slightly. “Such is fate.” The other shook his head a bit. “Castor. Frau. I am unaware of any former allies but I am sure they exist out here.” 

“Stopping Ayanami’s wish usually prevents the three of you from hunting him, so hopefully that won’t be an issue. What I have to do now…” 

“Is prevent _ that _ man from getting into Ayanami’s life. You try so hard for them, I never understood.” Labrador pressed, a curious expression overtaking him. 

“I just wanted a happy ending for them.” Hyuuga answered, his gaze lowering. But it was impossible.

“Who is he? I have no memory of him from our previous life.” 

Hyuuga shook his head a bit. “He died long before we ever faced off. But the effect he had lasted forever.” 

“Will you take his place to ensure the other’s safety?” 

He wanted to say yes. Living that domestic life with cooking and sharing the same bed. He wanted that. He had always wanted that. But he could not so selfishly take that as his own. Yukikaze and Ayanami had moved so quickly because Yukikaze’s memories drove him to take that special chance and make up for lost ground. Maybe, sealed away somewhere, Ayanami had his own memories that resonated and accepted such a quick union. 

And Hyuuga had tortured himself sitting on the rooftops or beside the window and listened. He was hunting Burupya as it was a task that absolutely had to be done but he’d also heard everything. Not just once but over the course of many timelines. It always hurt the same no matter how many times he’d heard them together. 

“If I just watch over him… he’ll be better off. He doesn’t mind solitude so he won’t be lonely.” 

“Don’t continue to torture yourself… Our lives are already struggles. Don’t we deserve happiness from time to time?” 

Hyuuga smiled a bit. “The hardest part about this life… is that my soul is whole. He’s not guarding the other half. I can’t communicate him whenever. He feels far away even when he’s next to me.” 

“You should try… Try and make yourself happy and him. And the easiest way that can be done is through honesty. Tell him everything. It won’t do any harm. You’ll still protect him and he’ll be a target for Burupya regardless.” 

Tell him the truth. If Yukikaze had done that would things have gone better? Would the other’s life not have been cut short or was it a possibility? He and Yukiakze had always agreed on secrecy but maybe that was the wrong course… Should he try to get them together again? Should he-- 

“Ayanami in this life… can not grieve over a lost love he does not have.” Labrador’s voice cut through his thoughts. “It’s okay to be selfish, now and then.” 

Was it? Was it really? 

“I cannot take that person’s place in good conscious when I know he exists in this world. I have no excuse.”

Labrador offered a smile, something he remembered from the small amount of time they’d been in the presence of one another. “Very well then. I will help you. For I would like time to stop repeating so my powers can return to what they’re supposed to be.” 

“I will help keep an eye out for Burupya.” 

An alliance. After all this time he finally had a friend. 

 

And so time progressed as it normally did. He came across Ayanami in the courtyard, mesmerized by the snow as he often was. They met again for the first time. This time would be different. Ayanami was not a Reaper. Yukikaze would not be present in their lives. 

Yukikaze’s presence had always forced him to keep his distance as he wanted to be respectful of their relationship. With that man no longer present there was no longer a need to do that. And… he felt so happy that he had these moments. 

Ayanami was no longer reluctant to do things with him and hurry home. He was more inclined to go to dinner and linger about after work. Hyuuga didn’t feel he deserved this but he was so glad to have it.  

“Excuse me.” 

Hyuuga glanced up, he was currently lounging on Ayanami’s desk, waiting for the other to finish his last class of the day. A man had appeared, who looked so familiar but Hyuuga couldn’t for the life of him place him. “Yes…?” 

“I’m looking for Ayanami-sensei.” 

Hyuuga glanced at the clock. “He’ll be done with his last class very soon. Do you have a meeting with him?” He should probably leave then. 

“Sort of…” The dark haired man smiled, his eyes narrowing just a bit. “Are you Hyuuga-sensei?” 

“Um… Yes, I am.” How did this person know who he was? 

“I thought so. Krowell told me about you.” 

Krowell? Hyuuga felt so incredibly confused. Who was Krowell? 

“I’m his brother,” 

“Brother…?” Ayanami… Ayanami didn’t have any brothers. 

“Hyuuga get off my desk.” The silver haired male entered his office, slipping past the man who claimed to be his brother. “Krom. It’s good to see you.” 

“And you. I seem to have surprised Hyuuga-kun.  I take it you haven’t mentioned you have any brothers?” 

“It never came up in conversation.” Ayanami answered simply digging through his briefcase, taking out and putting in necessities for when he got home. “Where is Taishe?” 

“With Krueuz by the car. He’s very excited to see you. Not to hurt our brother’s feelings but you might be his favorite uncle.” 

Ayanami let out a hum at this, though he did look a bit pleased. 

Hyuuga however was completely shocked. Stunned to the very core of his being. Two brothers. And a nephew. How was that possible? Ayanami didn’t have any family in the past life, did he? No… there were rumors of his lineage but none of it held up. It was all just all talk. 

“I failed to mention to Hyuuga we were having a late lunch. That’s probably what he’s here for too.” 

“Bring him with then. You’ve told me enough about him after all.” 

“Hyuuga.” The history teacher’s sharp voice forced Hyuuga to focus. “This is my older brother, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, he goes by Krom though.” 

Raggs!? 

Did that mean Taishe was… now that he thought about it, that name did ring familiar. 

“Would you like to come to lunch with us?” 

“I couldn’t…” Hyuuga began, he needed some time to process this information. Like really and truly process it. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“That’s unlike you Hyuuga,” Ayanami retorted, looking up from his task. 

“It’s really no trouble,” assured Krom with a smile. 

“Thank you for the offer though.” He offered them all a smile, bright and cheerful. “Have a good lunch.” 

 

In a world different from this one there were two major kingdoms. The Empire of Barsburg that he and Ayanami had served. And the Kingdom of Raggs. Ragg’s history saw a mess of tragedy that eventually ended with the decimation of their kingdom. Barsburg and Raggs went to war and both members of the royal family were slain and the young prince taken captive and stripped of his memories. He fought in that war. Ayanami had fought in it. It was Ayanami that slayed the King and his brother. 

Yet here in this world they were brothers. Did that mean… could that possibly mean… 

Hyuuga sat in the shadows in his Reaper outfit, keeping watch over his most precious person. 

“Your thoughts look heavy.” Labrador took a seat beside him, his Reaper outfit a lavender color and was decorated in vibrant flowers. “Have you learned something?” 

“I can’t imagine how you know, but I’ll ask anyway… Did you know?” 

“I have always suspected, quite honestly. The youngest Prince of Raggs, Krowell Raggs. There he sits with his brothers… It’s a nice image all things considered. They never had a chance to grow up together. Well, they still haven’t but at least they get to know each other as adults.” 

“I never knew… I never knew he was a Prince of Raggs or a prince in general. I had thought…” 

“Not knowing something about someone doesn’t mean a lack of trust or love. Ayanami fought for Barsburg and that alone.” 

“He killed them. Did he not know he was a Prince of Raggs? Was he stolen away and brainwashed too…?” 

“That I don’t know. Don’t be bitter towards this truth. There is no way to find out now. But… from what little of what I know of Ayanami I would say that he was loyal. For whatever reason he ended up in Barsburg that is where he felt he belonged. If he knew of his past in Raggs it was surely unimportant and irrelevant.” 

This was true. Ayanami could possibly not remember his past. They’d met as young children in a snowstorm and gone to Barsburg together. It was Miroku that had taken them in finding them both to be skilled Warsfiel. Maybe Miroku had suspected where Ayanami was from and saw him to be a potential eye wielder? That would make a lot of sense… He’d never know the truth. Perhaps he should just be happy that Ayanami had this happiness. A family, something real and true. 

“I don’t know your faces but a pair of Reapers around my family does not bode well.” 

Both Hyuuga and Labrador jumped at the voice, glancing back to see a blond man who’d been sitting with his brothers down below just moments ago. He was a Reaper too? 

This man had a much more familiar face though. Hyuuga had hunted him down in the Raggs war but he’d failed to get him. And that had cost Yukikaze his life and Ayanami his humanity. This had been the first ghost that Ayanami had devoured. Vertag. 

Vertag wielded a spear and didn’t hesitate to slam it down, attempting to pierce one of the other reapers first. Both Hyuuga and Labrador lept away in opposite directions, Hyuuga bringing out his sword as he did. “I don’t mean any harm.” he attempted to explain, offering a smile. “I’m just watching over Ayanami.” 

The blond frowned a bit. “You face seems familiar though I cannot place it. Have we met in the other life?”  

“You needn’t fret, Vertag…” 

The man’s eyes darted to Labrador. “Are you--” 

“I used to be Prof, born after you were gone. Hyuuga doesn’t mean you any harm. He’s truly looking after Ayanami.” 

“Looking after him.” The blond scoffed. “Where is Burupya, certainly he must be nearby as you scout out my family. I will not allow my brother to be turned into a reaper. And I’d rather he wasn’t associating with them either.” He swung his spear again, fully intending to pierce Hyuuga through with it. 

“Hold it. The last thing I want is Ayanami turning into a Reaper. I’m here to help keep Burupya at bay.” 

“Someone like you won’t bring help. Only misfortune. I’ve worked too hard when to ensure that his memories stay buried. I won’t allow interference.” 

“You- You’re the reason--”

“It’s no use, Hyuuga. It’s us or him. We have to fight back.” Labrador insisted, vines and thorns slowly began to wrap around his own body. “We have to get rid of him.” 

No. No he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t kill this person. He wouldn’t do anything to compromise the happiness that Ayanami had here. His friend would live a normal life with his family and loved ones. None of that would become corrupted. 

“Hyuuga. You can’t save them all.” Labrador’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Like you had to give up on Yukikaze now you must give up on him. The main goal is important. Nothing else.

But he couldn’t just strip all these people away… He couldn’t possibly… 

Hyuuga winced as he parried another blow from the blond’s spear. What should he do? 

\---

“Fea certainly is taking a long time,” Krom sighed, glancing at his watch.

“I’ll find him,” Ayanami assured, getting up from his seat. 

His brother had just gone to the restroom? He might as well check there first. 

_ “Hey wait a second, Ayanami!” _  A purple feathery creature bounded in front of him _.”You no doubt have a lot of questions about me and I’ll answer them for sure. But before any of that. Your brother is in trouble!”  _

“Fea? Where is he?” The situation was undoubtedly strange and perhaps he should question this odd animal more than he was but the mention that his elder brother could be in peril took priority. 

_ “I will tell you in a moment. But know that there is nothing you can do being the way you are. I can grant you the power you need to save him. But first things first. You must make a wish.”  _

“A wish? What kind of wish?” 

_ “Any wish. And with that wish you will have the power to save your brother. It comes at a cost though.”  _

“The details are unimportant if his life is in danger.” 

_ “Then let's not waste anymore time, Ayanami!” _

 ---

Was killing this man the only option? There had to be a way to fix things without sacrificing Ayanami’s family. There had to be a way.

A blinding white light overtook them. It was a light that Hyuuga knew well. He’d seen it so often and it filled him with unquenchable dread. Had… had he failed? Had Burupya gotten to Ayanami while he was up here fighting Fae? 

No… No impossible. 

“Is there another one of you up here?” Fae demanded, turning away from the stunned Hyuuga and to attack the newcomer. The blond rushed forward, his spear pointed outward while the light was still bright he’d take advantage of this most opportune moment. The sharp end of his weapon easily slid through the flesh. A sense of satisfaction filled the man but only for a moment as the light around them finally died. 

“A-Ayanami…?” His brother was on the other end of his spear…? No. How was that possible? This was… This was familiar. The past and their new present muddling together. 

“F-Fae… I came to.” Ayanami’s hand wavered slightly but managed to place itself on the spear that was currently impaling him. “I came…” 

“While we were fighting Burupya took his chance.” Labrador sighed and turned away from the sight. “Even if this doesn’t kill him an ending with Ayanami as a Reaper does not bode well. You should go back and prevent this, Hyuuga.” 

Go back… But this time had seemed so promising. “Will you… WIll you be there again, Labrador?” Would he have an alley in this?

“It’s hard to say. I may be your enemy. Or a friend. I won’t remember the details of working with you, I’m sure of it. But listen to me well. To keep Ayanami from turning all threats must be eliminated the moment they show themselves. Family, friends, loved ones. Cut them all down or you will always be in this same position turning back time.  

Hyuuga closed his eyes tightly as Fae’s pained scream of despair tore through the air. Kill all the threats. Create a world for just him and Ayanami. Be selfish. That was what he had to do if he wanted to win and save his most important person.


End file.
